Anything For You
by Hitoezakura
Summary: OC Exchange Project based on Asekawa Ruri from Fox Of Anubis’s fanfic “The Second Revolution: Compilation”. Kaiser was Ruri’s whole world, her everything. So of course she would do anything for him…what ran through her head during her last battle?


**Hitoezakura - I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and I don't own any of the characters in the piece below. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nohiburo Watsuki, and the characters belong to Fox of Anubis.**

**Anyways, this piece was done for the OC Exchange Project. The Forum for this project is run by White Rabbit Tale. This is the third round, and this time, I got to work with Asekawa Ruri from Fox of Anubis's fanfic "The Second Revolution: Compilation". Please read that story before reading this piece...please?**

**This fic focuses on Asekawa Ruri during her last battle scene, and the thoughts that ran through her head (all told from her point of view).**

**I'll shut up now. Go on and read!

* * *

**

ANYTHING FOR YOU

* * *

'_Asuka, I swear, you had better not bring harm to Kaiser!'_

How long had I been running as if my feet were on fire? How long had the wind been rushing past my ears, howling, carrying the message of death as I desperately ran towards my destination?

How much time did I still have until Asuka found Kaiser?

Even during my frenzied, hurried search for Kaiser and Asuka, I could still remember how my heart had stopped upon seeing those bombs in my hands, cheerfully dropped into my palm by an innocent child. I could still remember the shock, fear, and realization that echoed through my mind as Asuka's betrayal was painted before my very eyes.

I could still remember how my thoughts fled to Kaiser and the Eternal Sins, disregarding the people in the hospital, the officers that blocked my path, the burning sensation in my feet.

I suddenly came to a stop, breathless and exhausted, but at my destination at last. There stood Kaiser, his sword drenched in blood, dripping steadily onto the soft brown dirt. His face was streaked with the scarlet fluid, the streaks tapering as they slowly gathered towards the chin. I felt like collapsing onto the ground.

This was not the Kaiser I knew. This was not the Kaiser who befriended me, who freed me, who offered me a position in the Eternal Sins, who became entrenched deeply into my heart. This was the Kaiser driven to bloodlust, driven to insanity, a man who had lost the two people who could control him – his daughter Ibuki, and…

Sari.

I felt a single tear drift slowly down her cheek, but wiped it away, leaving no trace of the wet streak. Sari was Kaiser's sheath, his controlling force, the true Mistress of the Eternal Sins, Kaiser's true love.

And I was simply the fifth general of the Eternal Sins. Nothing more.

I suddenly saw Kaiser step forward.

"Yes…let's go…to the depths of hell!"

Asuka's voice rang out through the silence, and I knew what I had to do. Kaiser couldn't possibly protect himself in time, and despite his wound, Asuka managed to maintain his agility, and cast his scythe into the air without a sound. He would catch Kaiser completely off guard.

But not if I could help it!

I rushed forward from the depths of the shadows that had cloaked me earlier. The deadly, curved blade of the scythe flew through the air, the loose chain trailing behind it. The chain rattled in the air, finally alerting Kaiser. I increased my speed just as he began to turn, and then…

Pain seared through my torso as the scythe neatly made contact with my flesh, sending me into a world of unbearable agony. My world went red as I saw my own blood spill out in front of me, staining the ground beneath me, the blade in front of me, and the clothes and flesh of my own body.

"Ruri!"

Kaiser's voice pierced through the haze of pain and agony that had befallen me, as clear as a foghorn on a cloudy, misty night at sea. Despite my painful injuries, I felt somewhat happy. Kaiser's voice had been laced with concern, caring, worry, and pain. I had heard that voice about a month ago, when he had spoke at Sari's funeral, mourned over his true love. I had yearned to hear that voice ever since I had met the man, and now, for the first time, that voice addressed me.

I finally knew that if I died, Kaiser would mourn me…perhaps never as deeply as he had mourned Sari, but nevertheless, he cared for me, and would mourn my death.

"Kaiser" I managed to mumble as my body hit the ground hard, almost knocking the wind out of me. Crimson blood poured out of my wound, pooling around my body, warming me slightly as a cold sensation began to overtake my body.

"You son of a bitch!"

Kaiser's voice echoed through the air as he whipped out his katana, charging at Asuka as the blue-haired man threw his second chained scythe towards his previous leader. I heard the sound of metal against metal as the katana and the chain clashed, and suddenly, the scythe went flying in towards my face!

It fell to the ground with a thud, embedded deeply into the dirt that surrounded me. And pinned to the ground by that deadly, sharp blade were a clump of soft brown strands of hair. My hair.

I had come so close to dying from that blow…so close to losing my chance to protect Kaiser.

Suddenly, my torso erupted in pain yet again as the deeply embedded blade that had pierced my flesh was forcefully yanked out from my side. I shrieked in agony as the scythe flew out from my side, sending me into a fit of pain yet again. However, my pain did not blind me from the horrific sight that met my eyes. The scythe was flying towards Kaiser!

"Look out!" I shrieked, trying my best to project my voice, to make sure that my words would reach his ears.

But he did not hear me…

I was not going to let him die here!

My hands wrapped around the scythe that lay near my head, the edge piercing my palm, causing my hands to sting as blood dripped from these new wounds of mine. I didn't care! I was beyond caring about my life!

I was not going to let Kaiser die here!

I watched in horror as the scythe Asuka had launched towards Kaiser had made contact with his lower back, forcing Kaiser onto his knee as the pain of his wound seared through his body.

"Too bad Kaiser". Asuka's voice filled the air, despite the blood spilling from his mouth, despite his exhaustion, despite the pain his own wound caused him. "I'm sure you would've been able to turn this revolution into something great, but you have to join Sanada. Give Sari my regards that I couldn't kill her instead."

I saw my chance to protect Kaiser, and suddenly, strength poured into my body. My fingers clenched the scythe and I rose to my feet, ready to attack.

"Give it to her yourself!" I screamed, leaping over Kaiser's wounded and injured body, the scythe flying ahead of me as I threw it at Asuka. The moment the scythe left my hands, I whipped out my short sword, ready to execute my true attack. The scythe was just a distraction.

He whipped out his first chain, blocking the scythe from piercing his neck, like I desperately hoped it would.

No matter. I still had my sword.

The chain came flying towards me, but it was too late for Asuka. I was soaring towards him too quickly, and before he could even depend himself, I forced the sword through his thigh, piercing his flesh the same way he pierced mine and Kaiser's. His howl of agony rang out through the air as he fell backwards, landing on his back. I grimaced in pain as I fell to the ground, the blood pouring out of me faster than ever.

"Baka!"

I turned to see Kaiser making his way towards me, the scythe that had previously been embedded in his back missing. His eyes were full of concern, worry, and anger, and I could instantly tell that he was going to scold me for coming here.

"Why did you come here? Why the hell didn't you tend to the innocent?"

I knew it was coming, that scolding. However, it filled my heart with happiness. He truly cared for me…that was all I had ever wanted…and I only found out about his care on the day I was to die.

One look at Kaiser's demanding face reminded me that I needed to answer his question.

"The others…they are handling it" I replied weakly. "It's being…watched over by one of the friends of that Kenshin Himura…guy…"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaiser irately, causing me to chuckle silently within my head.

"Sano…" I answered softly. "He said his name was Sano. I had asked him to protect those people." I fell silent for a moment, desperately hoping that Sanosuke would keep his promise to me. I glanced at Kaiser, scanning his eyes, his frustration clear. I wanted to laugh again. Had he really expected me to stay behind while he recklessly threw himself in the face of danger on the frontlines? Of course I wasn't going to! I wanted to protect him!

Then again, he wasn't exactly the smartest one in the group…and he never really understood that I cared deeply for him.

Perhaps now was the time to tell him…

"I don't care about your relationship with Sari" I whispered. My jealousy towards Sari had slowly dissolved as I saw Kaiser's pained expression the day of her death. I had always known that Sari and Kaiser were the perfect couple…but that day…I think that day I truly acknowledged it.

But I still wanted Kasier to see me, care for me, show his concern for me…even if he didn't love me, I wanted at least that much.

"I don't even care if you kill yourself just to be with her" I continued, the words spilling out from me, pouring out from my heart. "All I want…is to have you care for me. Funny…I had to get myself killed to do it."

A smile spread across my face, but I felt like crying inside. I was dying…this would be the last I ever saw of Kaiser.

But if he lived, then my death would be worth it.

"Why in the hell…" Kaiser's confusion emanated from his voice, and I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"You have a lot to learn Kaiser…about our feelings…about what we will do for you" I replied softly. Despite being our leader, he never truly understood how deeply grateful we were to him, how deeply we revered him, how precious he was to all of us…more precious than our lives…

"Not just myself and Sari…I meant the Eternal Sins" I whispered, speaking for all of us. "We all see you as our leader…we will die if you ask us."

I will die to protect you Kaiser…that is for sure!

"Running away…is just an insult to our pride" I continued. "I won't allow anybody to bring harm to you as long as I breathe air, I swear it!"

As Kaiser stared at me, his eyes full of the concern and caring emotions I had always longed to see directed towards me, I saw Asuka yank his scythe from his leg, his eyes burning with fury.

I knew then, that this was the end. It had come to this final moment, and I knew exactly what I needed to do. The bombs rattled as they brushed against each other, concealed all over my body underneath the fabric that covered my wounded body. I knew that the time to strike was now.

I knew it was time to say goodbye.

"Kaiser…" I whispered softly, softly crying within myself. "This is goodbye."

"Ruri…" he whispered, unable to say a single word.

"This war…" I interrupted the thoughts that were running through his head. "It's not over. Destroy them all, Kaiser…kill every last one of these bastards…"

"DIE!" rang out Asuka's voice, his scythe flying through the air with a swish as it launched towards Kaiser. However, I jumped in front of Kaiser, intercepting the deadly weapon with my own body. I heard the chains clanging against one another as Asuka pulled to the chains towards himself, and, with one last fleeting glance towards Kaiser, I threw myself towards Asuka, ramming into his body just as the chain began to wrap around us, binding us both…

…sealing our fate…sealing our death.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you? You can't escape me now!" muttered Asuka with a sinister chuckle. My fingertips brushed against something hard and small in my garments, and I caught them on my fingertips.

The moment had come…I had said my goodbyes…it was all going to end.

"You can escape either" I answered coldly, withdrawing my hand from my garments to show Asuka exactly what I had brushed against.

Two granite rings were atop my fingertips.

And in the other hand was just one of the explosives that child in the hospital had dropped into my hand. Asuka didn't need to know that the rest of his wonderful explosives were concealed underneath my clothing, just itching to explode.

Asuka's face contorted with horror as he stared at the explosive. "What the hell are you doing?" he cried out, terrified, his voice pleading to me. "You tryin' to kill us both?"

"It was meant just to kill you…but this is just as effective" I replied coldly, striking the rings against one another, the sparks igniting the filament of the explosive in my hand.

Kaiser…my only regret is that I couldn't tell you that I loved you…I couldn't say this before I said goodbye…

Please…please…let me reside in your heart! Give me just a tiny piece of your heart! I know it belongs to Sari, but at least give me a tiny piece, so that you will remember me, and never forget me!

Just a tiny piece.

I threw the lit explosive onto my chest, ignoring Asuka's pleas.

Just a tiny piece Kaiser…just a tiny piece…

That is all I ask.

I knew I would do anything for you…just please, grant me this favor in return.

My ears were suddenly deafened as the explosive burst, sending Asuka and I into the flames and explosion, igniting our bodies, searing our flesh…

And then the world went black.

_Just a tiny piece Kaiser…give me just a tiny piece of your heart…_

_

* * *

_

**I hope it came out well...by the way, I didn't dream up of this battle scene. The battle is from Fox of Anubis's fic. I just focused on Ruri's thoughts and the scene from Ruri's point of view during the battle.**

**I know you want to review...just click the button in the corner...come on, you can do it!**


End file.
